Episode 14 Wieder Ärger mit El Lobo
by KayDee35
Summary: TV Episode mit eingefügten Szenen


**Wieder Ärger mit El Lobo**

xx

Dedicated to Henry Darrow and Cameron Mitchell,

the two wonderful actors

who made Manolito Montoya and Buck Cannon

come to life.

xx

Es war Montag. Big John hatte Buck mit einigen Cowboys nach Tucson zum Einkaufen geschickt. Joe, Pedro und Reno luden gerade Getreide auf den Wagen, als ein Reiter bei ihnen anhielt. Er führte ein zweites Pferd am Zügel, das einen Sack quer über den Sattel gelegt trug. „Gibt's hier einen Leichenbestatter?" fragte der Mann in die Runde.

„Ja, ein Stückchen weiter runter", antwortete Joe.

„Danke", nickte ihm der Mann zu und ritt weiter.

Die drei Cowboys sahen ihm nachdenklich hinterher. „Ein Farmer scheint das nicht zu sein", meinte Joe.

„Nicht anzunehmen", kommentierte Pedro. „Er hat ja auch keinen Sack Hafer auf dem Pferd."

In diesem Augenblick kam Buck aus dem Laden. „Vorwärts, Jungs. Macht, daß wir fertig werden. Steht nicht da und träumt." Da er selber keine Taschen am Hemd hatte, steckte er kurzerhand Joe das Wechselgeld in die Brusttasche. „Na, was ist denn los?" wollte er wissen, als sich keiner der Cowboys rührte.

„Eben ist jemand da runter geritten", erklärte Joe und zeigte die Straße hinunter.

„Ja, habe ich gesehen. Na und?"

„Mit einem Toten."

„Mit einem Toten?" Buck sah sie ungläubig an. Die anderen nickten.

„Ist nicht unser Bier, Jungs", entschied Buck. „Wir sind hier, um Getreide zu holen. Ladet den Rest auf."

Während die Cowboys im Laden verschwanden, blickte sich Buck nun seinerseits nach dem Fremden um. Der Mann hatte sein Pferd am Pfosten vor dem Leichenbestatter angebunden und kam nun schnurstracks auf Buck zu.

„Morgen," grüßte der Mann. „Mein Name ist Packer. Virgil Packer. Ich bin der Marshal von Prescott."

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte Buck. Er schlug die Weste des anderen zurück und sah sich den Marshal-Stern an. Er schien echt zu sein. „Mein Name ist Buck Cannon. Joe, Pedro, Reno - Cowboys von High Chaparral", stellte er seine Begleiter vor, die gerade wieder aus dem Laden gekommen waren und ihm die restlichen Getreidesäcke zum Aufladen zureichten.

„Angenehm", erwiderte der Marshal. „Ich brauche eine Bürgerwehr. Ist jemand von Ihnen bereit mitzumachen?"

Buck hielt inne. Er sah wenig begeistert zu dem Marshal auf. „Vielleicht verraten Sie erst einmal, wozu Sie die Bürgerwehr brauchen?" verlangte er.

„Ist Ihnen vielleicht El Lobo ein Begriff?" fragte Packer.

„Der?" rief Pedro. „Der ist ein Teufel in Menschengestalt!"

Buck nickte. „Ein Bandit. Den kennen wir ganz gut."

„Diesmal hat er Beecher's Fork niedergebrannt und gemordet," erklärte der Marshal weiter. „Ich brauche ein paar beherzte Männer, um ihn zu fangen."

„Wissen Sie denn, wohin er geflohen ist?" wollte Buck wissen.

„Nach Süden. Ich werde den Burschen schon finden."

„Und wenn er schon drüben in Mexiko ist?"

„Muß ich auch rüber."

Buck nickte. „Darauf müssen Sie sich wohl gefaßt machen, Marshal, so wie ich El Lobo kenne. Und meine Antwort ist: ohne uns!"

„Warum?" fragte Packer verärgert.

„Tja, das ist nicht mit zwei Worten erklärt. Aber niemand von High Chaparral geht rüber nach Mexiko." Buck wandte sich um. „Fertig, Pedro? Reno, steig auf den Wagen. Es wird höchste Zeit, sonst schaffen wir es nicht bis zum Abend."

Die High-Chaparral-Crew ließ den Marshal stehen und ritt davon.

Buck fluchte innerlich. Es war ihm klar, daß Packer nicht so leicht aufgeben würde. Und es war ihm auch klar, daß niemand in der Umgebung es wagen würde, gegen El Lobo vorzugehen. Er war sich sicher, daß der Marshal ihnen auf der Ranch bald einen Besuch abstatten würde.

Am nächsten Tag, als Buck auf dem Ausguck saß, sah er den Reiter kommen. Buck sah auf die Ranch hinunter. Blue stand am Zaun und sah zu, wie Joe und Ira das Pferd sattelten, das Sam zureiten wollte. Big John kam hinzu. Er stellte sich neben seinen Sohn.

„Sam, du bist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Meinst du, du wirst mit ihm fertig?" fragte Big John lächelnd.

„Auf einen Sturz mehr oder weniger kommt's nicht an", rief ihm der Vorarbeiter grinsend zu.

„Mr. Cannon!" rief Pedro vom Tor, gerade als Buck den Besucher ankündigen wollte. Big John winkte Pedro zu, den Reiter einzulassen.

Der Marshal hob grüßend die Hand an den Hut, als er vor John sein Pferd zügelte. „Mr. Cannon?"

„So ist es", erwiderte Big John und reichte ihm die Hand. „Und Sie müssen Marshal Packer sein. Willkommen auf High Chaparral. Steigen Sie ab, ich möchte Sie meinen Männern vorstellen."

„Danke", sagte Packer.

„Blue", rief Big John.

Sein Sohn kam heran. „Ja?"

„Nimm dem Marshal das Pferd ab. Marshal, das ist mein Sohn Blue", stellte Big John den jungen Mann vor.

Blue reichte ihm die Hand. „Guten Tag, Sir."

„Angenehm, guten Tag", erwiderte Packer.

„Ganz meinerseits." Blue führte das Pferd zum Stall.

„Kommen Sie, wir setzten uns vors Haus", lud John den Gast ein. „Mein Bruder Buck hat mir schon von Ihnen erzählt. Haben Sie Ihre Bürgerwehr zusammen?"

„Leider nicht, Mr. Cannon."

Buck ließ sich auf dem Ausguck ablösen und folgte den beiden zum Haus. Victoria brachte Packer eine Erfrischung, dann setzte sie sich zu ihrem Mann auf die Bank. Blue und Sam lehnten ihnen gegenüber an den Verandapfosten und hörten zu. Buck lehnte an der anderen Seite des Pfostens und blickte über die Ranch zu den Bergen.

„El Lobo mordet, plündert, er nimmt sich, was er haben will", begann Packer. „Über fünf Monate hat er sich in den nördlichen Gebieten herumgetrieben. Niemand ist vor ihm und seiner Bande mehr sicher. Sie werden die Namen vermutlich kaum kennen. Neulich war es Beecher's Fork, davor Point Freedom, Fort Lee, Wood Mayers und so weiter. Für Sie sind das keine Begriffe, aber es war die Arbeit- die Lebensarbeit ganzer Familien. Familien, die heute nicht mehr existieren. El Lobo hat sie ermordet, ihre Häuser niedergebrannt. Alle haben Angst vor ihm. Niemand hat es bisher gewagt, es mit ihm aufzunehmen."

„Mr. Packer, morgen beginnt der Zusammentrieb der Herden", warf Buck ablehnend ein. Er drehte sich noch immer nicht zur Veranda um. „Wir brechen sehr früh auf. John braucht jeden Mann."

„Buck!" John stand auf und ging zu seinem Bruder. „Buck, ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, daß alles klar geht. Und das verstehe ich auch. Aber wie oft haben wir darüber gesprochen, daß wir im Land Recht und Ordnung brauchen. Daß wir nicht immer in Angst leben können. Immer auf der Hut sein müssen vor irgendwelchen Verbrecherbanden. Unsere ganze Pionierarbeit wäre sinnlos, wäre völlig zwecklos, wenn das so weitergeht. Jetzt kommt der Marshal, bittet um unsere Hilfe, und wir wollen ihn abweisen."

Buck wog ein Steinchen in der Hand. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, worum es hierbei geht, John. Wir wissen beide, wohin sich dieser Bursche absetzen wird - nach Mexiko. Und das bedeutet Montoyas Land."

„Meinst du, das hätte ich vergessen?" fragte Big John scharf.

Buck spielte weiter mit dem Steinchen. Sein Blick schweifte besorgt über die Ranch.

Big John drehte sich um. „Marshal, ich werde meinen Leuten nicht befehlen mitzureiten. Aber ich verbiete es auch nicht. Jeder kann tun, was er will."

„Ich würde gern mit ihnen sprechen", sagte Packer.

„Natürlich", nickte der Rancher. „Fangen Sie doch gleich mit Sam an."

„Nun, wie ist es mit Ihnen?" wandte sich der Marshal an den Vorarbeiter. „Werden Sie mitkommen, Mister?"

„Ich weiß, wer El Lobo ist", gab Sam zur Antwort. „Ich weiß, was der auf dem Kerbholz hat. Der geht auf Nummer sicher. Ein klarer Fall, ich reite mit."

„Sam", bestimmte Big John, „begleite den Marshal und rufe die Leute zusammen, damit er mit ihnen sprechen kann."

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Ma'am", wandte sich Packer an Victoria. Er verließ mit dem Vorarbeiter die Veranda. Blue lief ihnen hinterher.

Buck warf einen anklagenden Blick auf seinen Bruder. Dann warf er mit aller Kraft das Steinchen über den sandigen Boden, drehte sich um und ging ebenfalls. Big John sah ihm nach. Er wußte, warum Buck so reagierte, aber er konnte nicht ihm zuliebe den Kopf in den Sand stecken und hoffen, daß irgendwann ein anderer das Problem löste.

„John?" Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um, die ihn besorgt ansah. „Was meinst du", fragte sie. „Wo kann sich El Lobo aufhalten?"

„Das kann ich dir verraten. Auf dem Land deines Vaters", erwiderte der Rancher ernst.

„Aber wenn die Männer von High Chaparral zur Rancho Montoya reiten, wird damit der Vertrag zwischen dir und meinem Vater gebrochen. Das weißt du", entgegnete Victoria ruhig.

John nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich, Victoria, aber es bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen den Marshal mit allen Mitteln unterstützen. El Lobo darf nicht entkommen."

„Du bist dir aber klar, daß die Gesetze der Länder verschieden sind", bemerkte seine Frau.

„Selbstverständlich", entgegnete John. „Aber El Lobo kommt in unser Land, verstößt gegen unsere Gesetze, begeht hier seine Verbrechen. Und wenn wir ihm sein schmutziges Handwerk nicht endlich legen, zerstört er alles, was wir mühselig aufgebaut haben."

„Trotzdem hast du mit meinem Vater ein Abkommen getroffen, eure Grenzen zu respektieren. Und das ist durch unsere Heirat besiegelt worden, John."

„Ich habe den Vertrag bisher genau eingehalten, und das weißt du auch, Victoria."

„Und was wird aus mir, wenn du dein Wort brichst?" fragte Victoria traurig.

„Du bist doch meine Frau", erwiderte John liebevoll.

„Ja, ich bin deine Frau. Aber ich bin auch die Tochter meines Vaters."

Big Johns Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Wenn es hart auf hart käme, was würdest du tun?" fragte er und hielt seinen Blick starr auf die Berge im Hintergrund gerichtet.

„Das brauche ich dir wohl nicht erst zu sagen. Du weißt, wie ich dich liebe. Aber ich möchte nicht, daß du mit meinem Vater, den ich ebenfalls liebe, in Unfrieden lebst." Victoria wandte sich ab und ging ins Haus. Ihr Mann sah ihr traurig aber entschlossen nach.

Mano erhob sich aus der Hängematte, von der aus er unbemerkt zugehört hatte, nickte entschlossen und traf seine eigenen Vorbereitungen.

xx

Buck sah seinen Bruder auf der Veranda sitzen und kam zu ihm. John blickte fragend zu seinem Bruder auf.

„Er hat die Bürgerwehr zusammen. Alle wollen mit", unterrichtete ihn Buck.

„Das hatte ich erwartet," nickte Big John.

„Ich habe gesagt, sieben dürfen mit, nicht mehr. Aber auch das solltest du dir überlegen. Du weißt, was du Montoya damit in die Hand gibst. Du könntest nicht nur High Chaparral, du könntest alles verlieren."

„Das laß nur meine Sorge sein", erwiderte Big John scharf. Buck sah ihm nach, als er die Veranda verließ und rieb sich besorgt das Gesicht.

John ging zur Koppel, wo Blue mit seinem gesattelten Pferd stand. „Mr. Packer, ich reite auch mit", hörte er Blue sagen.

„Nein, tut mir leid", wies ihn der Marshal ab.

„Ich kann genauso gut mit dem Revolver umgehen wie jeder andere", beharrte Blue.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", entgegnete Packer. „Aber dieses Unternehmen

erfordert Männer, die älter sind, mein Junge."

„Wenn Vater es erlaubt?" hakte der jüngste Cannon nach.

„Er erlaubt es nicht", mischte sich Big John ein. „Du kannst nicht mit. Wir beide müssen hierbleiben und auf die Ranch aufpassen. Jedes weitere Wort erübrigt sich."

Blue zog enttäuscht mit seinem Pferd wieder ab.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Cannon." Der Marshal schüttelte John die Hand, dann stieg er auf sein Pferd. Er sah die Truppe an und ging in Gedanken die Namen noch einmal durch. Der in dem blauen Hemd war Joe. Sein Bruder Sam trug die hellen Wildledersachen. Er war der Vorarbeiter. Reno trug auch helle Wildledersachen, aber er war schlanker und hatte Fransen an seinem Hemd. Ira trug beige Baumwollsachen. Pedro war der dürre Mexikaner mit der dunklen Weste. Der Rundliche mit dem hellen Hemd und der dunklen Weste war Jake. Und dann war da noch der in dem weißen Hemd und der beigen Hose, dessen Name ihm entfallen war.

Packer gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Die Cowboys ritten hinter ihm von der Ranch. Buck war ebenfalls aufgestiegen und machte Anstalten, zum Tor hinauszureiten.

„Buck", rief Big John.

Buck zügelte sein Pferd wieder. „Ja?"

„Wo willst du hin?"

Buck zuckte mit Unschuldsmiene die Schultern. „Ich wollte schnell mal nach Tucson."

„Wenn ich dir alles glaube, aber das nicht", schmunzelte sein Bruder. „Du willst mit Mr. Packer mit."

„Und wenn, ist das wohl meine Sache", sagte Buck schroff. Er trieb Rebel an und ritt davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

„Noch einer", murmelte der Rancher, als er Mano hoch zu Roß sah. „Wo willst du denn hin?" rief er seinem Schwager zu.

Mano hielt lächelnd bei ihm an. „Ich wollte denen so ein bißchen auf der Spur bleiben. Ich habe mit El Lobo noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

„Aha", nickte Big John mißmutig. „Was soll das alberne Grinsen?" wollte er wissen.

Mano beugte sich zu seinem Schwager hinunter. „Mr. Cannon, bei Ihnen weiß man nie, woran man ist. Ich weiß nur, daß Sie ein Dickkopf sind. Aber das gefällt mir. Das macht mir Spaß. Vamos!" Er trieb Mackadoo an und ritt seinem besten Freund hinterher.

xx

Buck und Mano hatten die anderen bald eingeholt. Packer ließ anhalten. „Haben Sie sich's überlegt?" fragte er, als Buck zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Ich habe die Absicht, Sie zu begleiten. Etwas dagegen?" fragte Buck unfreundlich.

„Darüber bin ich mir noch nicht klar", antwortete der Marshal. Er zeigte auf Mano. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Fragen Sie ihn selbst." Buck trieb sein Pferd an Packer vorbei. Die High-Chaparral-Crew folgte ihm. Packer tat es ihnen nach kurzem Zögern gleich.

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht schweigsam. Die Bürgerwehr ritt quer über High-Chaparral-Gebiet zur mexikanischen Grenze. Kurz vor Einbruch der Dämmerung machte sie Manolito auf ein mögliches Nachtlager aufmerksam. „Die Büsche geben eine gute Deckung." Er zeigte nach links.

Müßte man sich ansehen", stimmte Joe zu.

„Buck, wir reiten vor", bot Reno an. „Mal sehen, ob wir was entdecken." Buck nickte. Reno winkte Jake zu, und die beiden ritten voraus.

Mano beugte sich zu seinem Schwager. „Wir sind nicht mehr weit von der Grenze entfernt, Buck", meinte er lachend.

Buck seufzte. „Ich weiß, amigo, ich weiß." Er öffnete seine Feldflasche und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

„Du näherst dich Montoyas Land, Buck", redete Mano lachend weiter.

„Auch das ist mir bekannt, amigo", nickte der Schwager.

Mano hob achselzuckend eine Hand. „Ach, ich meinte nur." Er nahm die Feldflasche entgegen, die Buck ihm reichte, und trank ebenfalls.

„Wer ist denn dieser Montoya, von dem Sie immer reden?" wollte der Marshal wissen.

Mano richtete sich im Sattel auf. „Er ist ein wichtiger, einflußreicher Mann", antwortete er gespielt pompös und reichte Buck die Feldflasche zurück. Der gab sie an Packer weiter mit der Bemerkung: „Dem gehören riesige Besitzungen in Mexiko. Wir reiten genau darauf zu."

„Wenn er so ein bedeutender Mann ist, warum duldet er dann, daß sich die Banditen bei ihm verstecken?" Packer nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck aus der Flasche, dann gab er sie zurück.

„Weil die sich drüben in Mexiko schön ruhig verhalten", erklärte Buck. „Sie kommen ihm nicht in die Quere, und er nicht ihnen."

„Oh, äußerst freundschaftlich."

„Naja, so ungefähr", kommentierte Mano.

„Eins würde mich interessieren: Warum unternimmt Ihr Bruder nichts gegen solche Nachbarn?" fragte der Marshal.

„Die Frau meines Bruders ist die Tochter von Don Sebastian Montoya", begann Buck genüßlich zu erklären. Er zeigte mit seiner Feldflasche auf Mano. „Und dieser liebenswerte Caballero ist Don Sebastians Sohn." Er setzte die Flasche an, um sein Lachen zu verbergen.

„Stehe zu Ihrer Verfügung, Marshal", lachte Manolito ganz offen.

„Mir unklar, warum er mit uns reitet", kommentierte der Gesetzeshüter mißmutig. Er kam sich vor wie der sprichwörtliche Kanarienvogel, der beobachtet, wie die Katze sich die Lippen leckt.

„Mano?" fragte Buck, während er die Flasche zuschraubte. „Er lebt mit uns und teilt Freud und Leid mit uns."

„Von einer Bürgerwehr ist ja wohl nicht die Rede", regte sich Packer auf.

„Doch, Marshal", entgegnete Buck ernst.

„Wenn Sie glauben, Sie sind in Mexiko-" ereiferte sich der Gesetzeshüter.

„Mein Bruder erwartet, daß wir Ihnen helfen, und wir tun, was in unseren Kräften steht", fiel ihm Buck scharf ins Wort.

„Na gut", ließ sich Packer herab. Er streckte seine Hand aus und wies mit einem Finger auf Mano. „Aber Ihnen traue ich nicht. Sie geben Fersengeld und verschwinden!"

„Nun halten Sie aber mal die Luft an!" rief Buck empört.

„Schon gut, schon gut, Buck." Mano legte grinsend eine Hand auf den Arm seines besten Freundes. „Schon gut, hombre. Ich wollte mich sowieso verdrücken. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun."

„Was zum Beispiel?" fragte sein Schwager fassungslos.

Manolito lachte nur. „Adios!"

„Mano!" rief ihm Buck besorgt hinterher.

In diesem Augenblick verlangte Reno seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Buck?"

Der jüngere Cannon-Bruder wandte ruckartig den Kopf. „Was ist?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ich habe ein Wasserloch gefunden. Das wäre ein Platz zum Übernachten", erklärte Reno ruhig.

„Ich bestimme, wann und wo wir lagern", ließ sich Packer vernehmen.

Buck hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Er holte tief Luft. „Diese Männer sind nicht Ihre Schuhputzer!" fuhr er den Marshal an. „Sie arbeiten für John Cannon und halten sich an das, was ich bestimme. Also, Jungs, wir schlagen unser Lager da drüben auf, wo Reno das Wasser gefunden hat - ob Ihnen das nun gefällt oder nicht, Mr. Marshal."

Buck ritt wütend zum Lagerplatz. Er war sich sicher, daß Mano etwas vorhatte. Er war aber auch ziemlich sicher, daß Manolito die Nacht noch bei ihnen hatte verbringen wollen, um sein Unternehmen ausgeruht am nächsten Morgen starten zu können.

Die ganze High-Chaparral-Crew ritt an Packer vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie alle wußten, wie eng Buck und Mano befreundet waren und daß der eine sein Leben für den anderen geben würde. Buck hatte das auch schon bewiesen, als er Mano, Victoria und Don Sebastian von seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten Jake Lanier befreit hatte, der sich auf Rancho Montoya hatte einnisten wollen.

Der Marshal blickte Manolito nach und überlegte, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn fortzuschicken. Schließlich war ein Feind, den man im Auge behalten konnte, halb so schlimm wie einer, der ungehindert sein Unwesen treiben konnte.

Manolito dagegen sah keinen Grund zur Aufregung. Schließlich kannte er sich in dem Gelände bestens aus. Er übernachtete kurzerhand in einer Hütte auf dem Land seines Vaters.

xx

„Werfen Sie mal einen Blick auf die Hügelkette dort", sagte Buck zum Marshal am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück. „Das ist Mexiko."

Packer blickte auf die Ebene hinunter. „Hübsches Land", entgegnete er neutral.

„Ja", stimmte Buck zu. „Und gleich hinter den zwei Bergspitzen fängt Montoyas Besitz an."

„Das ist für mich gehüpft wie gesprungen", meinte der Marshal.

Buck schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich muß Ihnen leider widersprechen. Sie sind auf dem Holzweg. Sie werden sich wundern. Wenn wir die Berge überquert haben, sind wir keine Bürgerwehr mehr, sondern Landarbeiter, die nach entlaufenem Vieh suchen."

„Cannon, ich bin Marshal der Vereinigten Staaten, einem Mörder auf den Fersen. Und das werde ich nie leugnen", erwiderte Packer stur.

Buck seufzte. „Sie haben Ihre Meinung, ich habe meine. Die will ich Ihnen jetzt verraten. Hören Sie gut zu." Er rückte seinen Hut zurecht. Seine Stimme wurde schärfer. „Sie spielen mit. Sie sind Arbeiter von High Chaparral. Denn wenn wir auf Montoyas Leute stoßen und Sie aus der Reihe tanzen - sind Sie dran. Dann sage ich nämlich, daß wir hinter Ihnen her wären, daß wir Sie abfangen wollten. Weil wir nicht zulassen wollen, daß der Vertrag zwischen meinem Bruder und Don Sebastian gebrochen wird. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mich verstanden und wissen, daß ich nicht mit mir spaßen lasse. Sie sind Landarbeiter! Genau wie alle anderen. Sollten Sie aber auf Ihrem Standpunkt verharren und jemandem verraten, was wir vorhaben, ist es aus mit Ihnen. Aus und vorbei! Dann machen wir kurzen Prozeß mit Ihnen - und wenn ich Ihnen die Kugel persönlich verpassen müßte."

Buck meinte es bitterernst. Er war überzeugt, daß es Mano nur schaden konnte, wenn Lobo erfuhr, daß sie hinter ihm her waren. Und wenn er gezwungen wurde, zwischen Manos Leben und dem Packers zu wählen, hatte der Marshal keine Chance. Buck starrte auf die Ebene hinunter und wartete darauf, daß Packer Vernunft annahm.

Packer griff nach Bucks Hutschnur und zog sie langsam zu sich heran. Buck folgte seiner Hand mit den Augen und blickte ihn schließlich an.

„Es wäre möglich, daß es soweit kommt", meinte der Gesetzeshüter ruhig.

Buck war der Verzweiflung nahe. „Warum sind Sie eigentlich so stur? Sie wollen mich nicht verstehen!" rief er.

„Wenn Sie fertig sind, können wir weiter", sagte Packer ungeduldig.

„Wie Sie wünschen." Buck blickte zum Vorarbeiter. „Sam!"

Sam nickte. Er würde Packer im Auge behalten.

xx

Mano ritt an einem Felsvorsprung vorbei. Die Wache auf dem Felsen hatte er längst entdeckt. Als der Posten das Gewehr auf ihn anlegte und der Befehl kam: „Alto, señor!" hielt er sein Pferd an und blieb unbeweglich stehen.

„Dauert verflixt lange, bis Ihr einen Freund wiedererkennt, hombre", meinte er. Schließlich hörte er einen zweiten Posten kommen.

Der Mann blieb stehen und machte große Augen. „Manolito!" rief er überrascht.

„Was sehe ich? Teo!" rief Mano erfreut.

„Guten Morgen, Mano." Teo kam auf Mano zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Gleichfalls", nickte Manolito.

„Sag mal, bist du immer so früh auf den Beinen?" wollte Teo wissen.

„Meistens." Mano räusperte sich. Er wies bittend über seine Schulter auf den Wachposten.

„Ach ja. Geht in Ordnung, Juan!" rief Teo der Wache auf dem Felsen zu.

„So ein bißchen Vorsicht ist gut. Der Mensch lebt länger, nicht wahr?" kommentierte Mano grinsend. „Wie geht's El Lobo?" wollte er dann wissen.

Teo zuckte die Schultern und sah ernst zu Mano auf. „Du weißt ja selbst. Er heißt ‚der Wolf'."

„Er beißt zu", lachte Mano.

„Sí. Er ist unberechenbar. Ich werde dich lieber begleiten. Es ist besser. Komm." Teo nahm Manos Pferd bei den Zügeln. Mano winkte grüßend zur Wache hinauf, als Mackadoo loslief.

„Ist El Lobo im Lager?" fragte Teo den Posten am Fluß.

„Sí, hombre", nickte der Mann.

Lobo lagerte auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Er war gerade beim Essen. María reichte ihm den Teller. „Gut, danke", hörte Mano ihn sagen.

Teo ritt mit Mano, der seinen Sombrero tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, durch den Fluß. Lobo sah ihnen mißtrauisch entgegen. Am Ufer hielt Mano an und schob seinen Sombrero in den Nacken. Dann saß er lachend ab und ging auf Lobo zu.

„Manolito!" Lobo umarmte ihn überschwenglich. „Amigo!"

„Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, hombre," grinste Mano den Bandenchef an.

„Willkommen. Willkommen in meinem Camp."

„Hallo, muchachos." Mano wandte sich zu Lobos Gefolge um und hob grüßend die Hand.

„He, María, etwas zu essen für meinen Freund", befahl Lobo. „Komm, setz dich", fügte er an Mano gewandt hinzu.

„Gracias", bedankte sich Manolito. Er setzte sich zu Lobo auf die Decke.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Es gibt viel zu erzählen", bemerkte der Bandit.

Mano klopfte Lobo auf die Schulter. „Stimmt. Ist 'ne Ewigkeit her, amigo."

„Nimm Platz, mach es dir bequem." Lobo reichte ihm seinen eigenen Teller. „Nimm ruhig."

„Nein, hombre. Ist doch für dich bestimmt", lehnte Mano bescheiden ab.

„Was mir gehört, gehört auch dir", lud ihn Lobo nochmals ein.

María brachte Lobo auch einen Teller, und Mano akzeptierte endlich. „Gracias, alter Gauner", lächelte er.

„Montoya-Fleisch, hm?" sagte Mano nach dem zweiten Bissen.

Lobo sah ihn kleinlaut an. „Es war nur ein ganz kleiner Ochse, amigo."

Mano lachte ihn an. „Schmeckt gut, hombre."

Lobo lachte erleichtert auf, dann ließ er es sich ebenfalls schmecken.

„Lobo, la muchacha, María", meinte Mano nach einer Weile.

„Gefällt sie dir?"

„Oh, ganz mein Geschmack."

„Hallo María", befahl Lobo barsch. „Komm her!" Er konnte die Bitte unmöglich abschlagen. Schließlich hatte er Mano eingeladen. Aber er nahm es Manolito ein wenig übel, daß er die Bitte ausgesprochen hatte.

Mano lächelte. Er konnte es nicht lassen, Lobo ein wenig zu ärgern.

xx

Nach dem Mittagessen war die Bürgerwehr dabei, ihr Lager wieder abzubrechen. Reno schob auf einem Felsvorsprung Wache. Pedro sattelte die Pferde, Ira säuberte neben dem Lagerfeuer die Teller mit Sand. Buck und Jake saßen an eine Felswand gelehnt. Sie hielten Kriegsrat. Joe kam vom Erkundungsritt zurück und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Glück gehabt?" fragte Buck.

„Ja", antwortete Joe. „Wir hatten doch die Spur von dem Pferd mit dem zerbrochenen Hufeisen. Der Reiter dieses Pferdes hat sich mit vier oder fünf anderen Männern getroffen. Sie sind zusammen weitergeritten, in die Berge rauf. Die Spuren waren ziemlich frisch. Ich schätze, von gestern Nachmittag."

„Tja, Jake", sagte Buck und lüftete dem anderen kurz den Hut. „Deine Vermutung war also doch richtig gewesen."

Jake brummte zustimmend. „Das ist die Bande, Buck", versicherte er.

Buck sah auf. „Gratuliere, Joe."

„Buck", rief Reno von seinem Felsen. „Sam kommt wie der Teufel angeritten."

Sam sprang am Feuer ab, noch ehe sein Pferd ganz zum Stehen gekommen war. „Wir müssen uns auf Besuch gefaßt machen. Es sieht nach Montoyas Männern aus", gab er hastig bekannt.

„Wieviele sind es?" wollte Buck wissen.

„Vier."

„Vier", wiederholte Buck nachdenklich. Er drehte sich zum Marshal um. Joe stellte sich leise hinter ihn. Buck öffnete die Weste und zeigte auf den Stern. „Der muß verschwinden", sagte Buck bestimmt.

„Cannon, ich sagte Ihnen schon vorher, ich bin Marshal der-" Packer klappte seinen Mund wieder zu. Sam und Joe hatten ihre Revolver auf ihn gerichtet.

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Auseinandersetzungen", sagte Buck energisch. „Neh-men Sie den Stern ab, Marshal." Der Gesetzeshüter rührte sich nicht.

„Sam!" befahl Buck ungeduldig.

Der Vorarbeite ging auf Packer zu. Packer schob Sams Hand beiseite. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich anzufassen!"

In diesem Augenblick sahen sie die Reiter kommen, und Buck verschränkte frustriert seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Also gut, Cannon", gab Packer nach. „Sie haben es bis zum äußersten getrieben, aber jetzt ist Schluß!" Er nahm seinen Stern ab und steckte ihn in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes.

„Noch nicht ganz", widersprach Buck drohend. „Sollten Sie mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, machen wir kurzen Prozeß mit Ihnen. Du weißt bescheid, Sam", wandte er sich an den Vorarbeiter. Dann ging er den Reitern entgegen.

„Pedro, Jake!" Sam signalisierte ihnen, daß sie sich verstecken sollten. Die beiden verschwanden hinter der Felswand und lauschten, ihre Revolver schußbereit.

„Setzen Sie sich, Marshal", befahl Sam weiter. Packer warf wütend seinen Revolvergürtel zu Boden und setzte sich mit den Cowboys ans Feuer.

„Ist noch Kaffee da, Ira?" wollte Joe wissen.

„Ja." Ira füllte drei Tassen und reichte sie ihnen.

„Señor Chavez!" Buck hatte die Reiter kurz vor dem Camp abgefangen. „Buenas tardes, amigo. Ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen. Ich hatte im Stillen gehofft, daß wir uns treffen würden. Jetzt kann ich Ihnen die besten Grüße von meinem Bruder an Señor Montoya ausrichten", lächelte er.

„Und was tun Sie auf Montoyas Land?" fragte Don Sebastians Vorarbeiter mißtrauisch.

„Tja, wir haben ziemlichen Ärger, Señor", erklärte Buck. „Uns fehlen zwanzig Rinder, und wir wissen nicht, ob die sich nur verlaufen haben, oder ob die Apachen sie mitgehen ließen. Ihnen ist nicht zufällig Vieh von High Chaparral über den Weg gelaufen?"

Chavez schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Señor. Wir sind weit entfernt von Ihrer Ranch."

„Ja, richtig", stimmte Buck zu. „Ziemlich weit sogar. Aber wenn die Apachen hinter dem Vieh her waren- Na, Sie wissen ja, die können die Rinder hundert Meilen weit getrieben haben. Wir müssen abwarten. Aber ich will Sie nicht aufhalten. Wir wollen uns nur nochmal da drüben auf den Hügeln umsehen, dann machen wir kehrt und reiten zurück. Aber wenn Sie zufällig bei Ihrer Runde auf unser Vieh stoßen sollten, dann geben Sie uns doch bitte bescheid. Wir wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden."

„Die besten Empfehlungen von Señor Montoya an Señor Cannon", erwiderte Chavez. „Adios, señor."

„Adios, Chavez", grüßte Buck.

Don Sebastians Leute wendeten ihre Pferde, um fortzureiten.

„Eh, señor?" wandte sich Packer an Chavez. „Digame Usted-" Der Marshal sah die Warnung in den Augen der High-Chaparral-Crew. Er machte einen Rückzieher. „He hablado nada, señor. Hasta luego."

Buck winkte Montoyas Leuten nach, bis sie hinter dem nächsten Hügel verschwunden waren, dann drehte er sich, das Gesicht zur Faust geballt, zu Packer um. „Sie sprechen ja spanisch, Marshal." Buck kam auf ihn zu. „Da können wir ja froh sein, daß Sie nicht mehr gesagt haben." Er rieb sich die Wange und starrte ins Feuer, bemüht, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wenn Mano etwas zustoßen sollte, weil der Marshal seine Klappe nicht halten konnte, dann-

Packer stand auf. „Cannon, ich bin über meinen Schatten gesprungen. Aber jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" Er stapfte zu seinem Pferd.

„Großmäuliger Kerl", grollte Sam.

Buck hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. „Die Jungs sollen aufsitzen. Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir schnellstens von hier verschwinden."

Sam nickte. „In Ordnung, Buck. Geht klar."

xx

Mano trank Wein und amüsierte sich mit María. „Der ist gut", lächelte er und küßte sie.

Ein ungeduldiger und wohl auch etwas eifersüchtiger Lobo funkte ihm dazwischen. „Manolito! Jetzt hast du dir den Bauch vollgeschlagen und fühlst dich wohl, he?"

Mano sah zufrieden zu ihm auf. „Ich fühle mich sehr wohl", nickte er.

„María, verschwinde!" befahl der Bandenchef.

Sie stand sofort auf und ging. Teo lehnte in einiger Entfernung an einem Baum und hielt Wache. Als sie bei ihm vorbeikam, hielt er sie am Arm fest. „He, María, bleibt es bei heute abend?" wollte er wissen.

Mit einem Blick auf Lobo riß sie ihren Arm zurück. „Laß mich in Frieden!" fuhr sie Teo an.

Lobo hatte sich inzwischen zu Mano gesetzt. „Der Wein schmeckt, was? Den kann man trinken."

„Ja", stimmte Mano zu und goß ihnen beiden nach. „Lobo", sagte er ernst, „es wird viel über dich geredet. Und nichts gutes."

„Nichts gutes? Wer setzt denn sowas in die Welt?" erboste sich der Bandenchef.

„Die Gringos, hombre. Du knallst sie über den Haufen und brennst ihre Häuser nieder." Mano stieß Lobo lachend den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Du weißt schon."

„Und ob ich das weiß", lachte Lobo und klopfte seinem Gast auf die Schulter. „Ich werde noch berühmter als Cochise."

„Und dazu gehört schon was. Den fürchtet man weit und breit", meinte Mano.

„So ist es. Aber du bist auch kein Tugendheld. Auf dich, Mano, und auf Lobo den Großen." Der Bandit hob sein Glas.

„Gracias." Mano stieß mit ihm an.

„Aber trotzdem", meinte Lobo. „Du sollst nicht glauben, daß ich überheblich bin. Schließlich bin ich mit deinem Vater zusammen groß geworden. Es ist eine Ehre für mich, daß du mein Lager aufsuchst." Er legte seinem Gast die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gracias, amigo, gracias", bedankte sich Manolito lächelnd für die Freundlichkeit. Dann fügte er leiser und ernster hinzu: „Lobo, ich-" Er zögerte und blickte zu Teo. „Ich komme aus einem bestimmten Grund."

Mano nickte in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Flußseite und ging los. Lobo folgte ihm verwundert.

xx

Während die Bürgerwehr den Spuren folgte, die Joe gefunden hatte, ließ Mano auf der anderen Flußseite die Katze aus dem Sack.

„Lobo, es ist nicht gut, daß du hierbleibst. Die Bürgerwehr ist dir auf den Fersen", begann Manolito. Er hockte sich in den Sand, nahm ein Holzstück und fing an zu zeichnen.

Lobo lachte. „Du machst Witze, amigo."

Mano sah ihn ernst an. „Das ist kein Witz."

„Ach, Unsinn", widersprach der Bandit. „Don Sebastian Montoya würde denen heimleuchten. Hier ist mein Zuhause. Mein Zuhause, Manolito. Dein Vater würde nie zulassen, daß mich eine Bürgerwehr verfolgt."

Mano zeichnete in aller Ruhe weiter. Er sah Lobo nicht an. „Mein Vater hat doch nichts davon, hombre", sagte er gelassen. „Ein Marshal aus Prescott führt die Bürgerwehr an. Cowboys der Canyon-Ranch begleiten ihn."

Lobo kniete sich fassungslos neben Mano. „Aber denen von der Canyon-Ranch habe ich nie was getan. Das mußte ich deinem Vater versprechen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", nickte Mano. „Aber dieser Marshal hat Mr. Cannon erzählt, was du im Norden alles angerichtet hast. Und Mr. Cannon steht nun mal auf Seiten seiner Landsleute. Es war falsch von dir, was du mit den Gringos gemacht hast." Er zwinkerte dem Bandenchef zu.

„Manolito, die Leute von High Chaparral sind deine Freunde, hm?" fragte Lobo nachdenklich.

„Ja." Manolito sah dem Bandit ernst in die Augen.

„Und du behauptest auch, du wärst mein Freund", fuhr Lobo gedankenvoll fort. „Also fährst du doch zweigleisig. Wie soll man dir da noch trauen?"

„Was?" fragte Mano schockiert. „Aber Lobo, ich reite doch nicht mit der Bürgerwehr. Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu warnen, nicht?" lächelte er.

„Ja, das ist wahr, amigo", sinnierte Lobo. Er klopfte Mano auf den Rücken. „Also dann warten wir auf die Bürgerwehr, und du kämpfst auf unserer Seite, ja?" meinte er lachend.

„Schön und gut", gab Mano zu bedenken, „aber warum sollen deine Leute draufgehen? Lobo, warum willst du es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen? Hör zu, deine Männer brauchen unbedingt Ruhe. Die haben sie verdient. Du weißt doch, wo die Tortuga-Mine ist. Warum verziehst du dich nicht dorthin? Das ist ein großartiges Versteck. Dort wird man dich niemals finden. Lobo", lachte Mano, „ich würde denen ein Schnippchen schlagen, sie ruhig hierher-kommen lassen und schwupp", er machte die Geste eines Vogels, der davonfliegt, „wenn sie erscheinen, ist das Nest leer."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Lobo. „Wieviele Männer sind es?"

„Oh, dreißig", gab Mano eifrig zurück. „Vielleicht auch vierzig."

Lobo stand auf. „Teo!" rief er über den Fluß. „Mano sagt, eine Bürgerwehr ist uns auf den Fersen", teilte Lobo seinem Stellvertreter mit, als dieser herangekommen war. „Reite zum Canyon hinunter und stelle fest, wieviele es sind. Überprüfe die Gegend bis zum Flachland, aber paß auf, daß du nicht gesehen wirst. Andale!"

Muy bien", erwiderte Teo und machte sich auf den Weg.

Mano blieb mit ernstem Gesicht neben seiner Zeichnung hocken. Er war sich vollkommen bewußt, was er seinen Freunden gerade eingebrockt hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie umsichtig genug waren, um die Gefahr rechtzeitig zu bemerken und auszuschalten. Mindestens einer würde aber dabei sterben. Mano hoffte, daß es Teo war. Er hatte jedoch auch dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er Teo eigentlich ganz gut leiden konnte. Der Mann war kein Bandit geworden, weil er rauben und morden wollte, sondern weil er sich nicht anders mehr zu helfen gewußt hatte. Er hatte keine ehrliche Arbeit finden können und hatte sich vor dem Militär gedrückt. Mano erinnerte sich an den Tag, als Teo völlig abgemagert bei ihnen aufgetaucht war. Er hatte sich drei Wochen lang vor den Rurales versteckt und hatte Lobo förmlich um Schutz angefleht. Lobo hatte ihn wieder aufgepäppelt und ihn dann Treue schwören lassen. Teo war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als er gemerkt hatte, daß er vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war. Als er aber merkte, daß man ihn in Ruhe ließ, solange er seine Arbeit tat, war er aus Dankbarkeit freiwillig bei Lobo geblieben.

„Du bist mein Gast, Manolito", riß ihn Lobo aus seinen Gedanken. „Du bleibst hier, bis Teo zurückkommt."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Mano gelassen. Er zerbrach das Hölzchen, mit dem er gezeichnet hatte, und stand auf. „Ich muß aber sagen, Lobo, es gab mal eine Zeit, wo du mir mehr vertraut hast." Mano hob resigniert die Hand und ging ins Lager zurück.

Lobo machte ein betretenes Gesicht.

xx

Die Bürgerwehr folgte noch immer der Spur. Am frühen Nachmittag ließ Buck anhalten. „Sam", rief er den Vorarbeiter zu sich.

„Ja?"

„Übernimm bitte als erster da oben die Wache", bat Buck.

„In Ordnung, Buck." Sam ritt zum Felsüberhang.

„Wir sind ziemlich scharf geritten", meinte Buck zum Marshal, um etwaigen Einwänden vorzubeugen. „Es wird Zeit, daß wir eine Pause einlegen. Die Pferde brauchen Ruhe, und wir auch." Er sattelte ab.

Oben auf dem Hang machte Sam sein Pferd am Gebüsch fest.

„Keine Bewegung, Señor, sonst knall ich Sie über den Haufen. Werfen Sie den Revolvergürtel weg", sagte Teo hinter ihm.

Sam drehte sich um und schnallte ab. „Wer sind Sie, Señor?" wollte er wissen.

„Wer hier fragt, bin ich", meinte Teo drohend. „Und Sie werden antworten. Also, Señor, Sie werden mir verraten, wer Sie sind. Und das ein bißchen plötzlich."

„Mein Name ist Sam. Sam Butler", antwortete der Vorarbeiter ruhig.

„Was suchen Sie auf Don Sebastian Montoyas Land?" ging das Verhör weiter.

Sam kam einen Schritt näher. „Ich, ähm-"

„Alto!" befahl Teo.

Sam nahm die Hände hoch. „Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Señor."

„Hä?" fragte Teo verwirrt.

„Ich bin ja nicht allein gekommen", erklärte der Vorarbeiter. Er blickte lächelnd über Teos Schulter.

Der Bandit drehte sich um. Sam griff in die Zügel und ließ das Pferd steigen. Der Reiter fiel zu Boden. Der Revolver fiel ihm aus der Hand. Teo kam schnell wieder auf die Beine und zog sein Messer. Sein Pferd lief davon, als er mit Sam zu kämpfen anfing. Teo machte schließlich einen Ausfall, aber Sam drehte ihm die Hand um und ließ ihn in sein eigenes Messer laufen.

Sam rannte zum Lager zurück und berichtete, was vorgefallen war. Buck und der Marshal begleiteten ihn zu dem Toten. Buck behielt die Umgebung im Auge, damit sie nicht noch einmal überrascht wurden. Sam stand auf der einen Seite von Teo, der Marshal kniete auf der anderen. Packer untersuchte die Taschen des Toten. „Stimmt, es ist einer von Lobos Männern", sagte er dann.

„Das war mir von Anfang an klar", gab der Vorarbeiter heftig zurück.

„Wenn er noch am Leben wäre, dann wären wir einen Schritt weiter. Dann wüßten wir mehr", sagte Packer.

„Wenn er noch leben würde, dann wäre ich jetzt tot", explodierte Sam. „Ihnen zuliebe kann ich mich nicht einfach abstechen lassen."

„Wissen Sie genau, daß er zu Lobos Bande gehört?" warf Buck ein.

Packer nickte. „Ganz genau, Mr. Cannon. Ist er zu Fuß gekommen?" wandte er sich an Sam.

Der Vorarbeiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sein Pferd ist in die Berge zurückgelaufen."

„Naja. Ist ja wohl klar, wohin", brummte der Marshal mißmutig.

„Direkt in Lobos Lager", meinte Buck fröhlich. „Und wir haben eine Spur, der wir folgen können."

„Das verrät ihm aber auch, daß was im Gange ist", argumentierte Packer.

„Anzunehmen, Marshal. Wir werden es feststellen." Buck drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ins Lager zurück, um alles für den Aufbruch bereitzumachen.

xx

Als ein Wachposten Teos reiterloses Pferd brachte, war Lobo doch beunruhigt. Er hatte seinen Stellvertreter verloren und verlor nun auch die Nerven. „Compadres", rief er seinen Leuten zu, „wir ziehen weiter zur Tortuga-Mine. Die Bürgerwehr ist uns auf den Fersen." Dann rief er einen seiner Männer zu sich. „Rico."

„Sí, patrón?"

„Nimm dir einen Mann und reite zum Canyon hinunter. Wenn du den Trupp siehst, schieße auf ihn. Aber so, daß du gesehen wirst. Dann kommst du wieder zurück. Vamos!"

„Sí", antwortete der Mann. „Pablo!" Er winkte einem jungen Mann zu und machte sich mit diesem auf den Weg.

„María, die Frauen sollen verschwinden!" rief Lobo ihr zu.

„He, muchachas, macht euch fertig!" gab María den Befehl weiter. Zu Lobo gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Adios y buena suerte."

Die Banditen hatten inzwischen ihre Pferde bestiegen und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Compadres, reitet in verschiedenen Richtungen. Wir treffen uns dann in der Mine", befahl Lobo. Er wandte sich zu Mano um und breitete die Arme aus. „Amigo, wir verstehen uns. Du reitest mit mir", lächelte er.

„No, gracias, amigo", widersprach Mano. Er machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Ich- Es wird Zeit, daß ich meinen Vater wieder einmal besuche. Ich habe ihn lange nicht gesehen. Er ist immer so allein."

„Ich habe ihn auch schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr besucht", entgegnete Lobo. „Wenn diese Sache vorbei ist, werden wir Don Sebastian gemeinsam aufsuchen. Jetzt brauche ich dich noch. Du kannst für mich von großem Nutzen sein."

Mano blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er nickte zustimmend und ging zu seinem Pferd.

xx

Buck hatte Reno und Joe vorausgeschickt, um der Spur des Pferdes zu folgen und etwaige Hinterhalte ausfindig zu machen. Die beiden kamen mit langen Gesichtern zurück.

„Wir haben die Spur verloren, Buck", sagte Reno.

„Ja", erklärte Joe. „Wir stießen plötzlich auf Spuren von sehr vielen Pferden, die alle beschlagen waren."

„Aber sämtliche Spuren führen in den Canyon?" hakte Buck nach.

„Jawohl, so ist es", bestätigte Joe.

„Der Pfad wird oft benutzt", fügte Reno hinzu. „Er ist festgetreten."

„Also nicht von Indianerponys", überlegte Buck. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Dann werden wir mal hinunterreiten, Jungs", entschied er.

xx

Im Canyon gab es einige Flußarme, die sich im Frühjahr nach der Schneeschmelze zu einem einzigen Fluß vereinigten. Zu dieser Jahreszeit aber führten sie nur wenig Wasser. Als sie durch den ersten Flußarm ritten, wurden sie beschossen. Jake, der viertletzte, fiel getroffen ins Wasser. Die anderen beeilten sich, in die Büsche des anderen Ufers zu gelangen.

„Reno, Pedro, kommt! Hier entlang, vorsichtig!" Der Marshal gab ihnen Deckung.

Sam und Ira liefen zurück, um Jake aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Ira kniete sich hin und legte seinen Kopf auf Jakes Brust. Buck sprang vom Pferd und lief ebenfalls wieder zum Wasser. „Jake?" fragte er ernst.

„Den hat's erwischt", antwortete Sam genauso ernst.

„Armer Kerl", erwiderte Buck traurig. „Kümmere dich um ihn, Sam", bestimmte er und ging zu Rebel zurück.

Reno kam auf Buck zugelaufen. „Joe und Pedro sind hinter dem Schützen her, aber daß sie ihn noch einholen, glaube ich nicht. Was macht Jake?" fragte er schließlich besorgt.

Buck nahm seinen Hut ab und senkte den Kopf. „Jake ist tot, Reno", erwiderte er leise.

Reno starrte zum Wasser und rang um seine Fassung. Jake hatte noch nicht lange auf High Chaparral gearbeitet, aber er war ein guter Freund gewesen, der zufällig auch aus Colorado gewesen war.

Buck hatte sich nach einem Moment wieder gefangen. Er drehte sich zu Packer um. „Also, Marshal, ab jetzt werden wir uns auf unseren eigenen Füßen fortbewegen. Die beschlagenen Pferde machen zuviel Lärm."

„Einverstanden", nickte Packer.

Buck drehte sich daraufhin um und folgte Joe und Pedro.

„Es- es tut mir leid um Jake", sagte Packer zu Reno. Der Cowboy sah ihn an und nickte als Zeichen, daß er die Beileidsbekundung verstanden hatte.

Am nächsten Flußbett trafen alle wieder zusammen. Joe und Pedro waren von dem Schützen aufgehalten worden. Die anderen mußten sich ebenfalls in Deckung bringen. Pedro tastete plötzlich wie wild seine Brust ab.

„Pedro, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ira besorgt.

Pedro steckte seinen Finger durch zwei Löcher im Hemd. Die Kugel hatte ihn gestreift, aber nicht getroffen. Er pfiff erleichtert durch die Zähne.

Sie versuchten herauszufinden, von wo aus auf sie geschossen wurde. Nacheinander bewegten sie sich probeweise, um die Richtung festzustellen, aus der die Schüsse kamen. Nach dem vierten Schuß hatten sie die Richtung. Beim fünften Schuß sahen sie eine Rauchwolke aus dem Gebüsch am gegenüberliegenden Ufer aufsteigen. Beim sechsten Schuß erkannte Packer auch den Schützen. Er legte seinen Arm auf den Felsen, zielte sorgfältig und schoß. Der Mann fiel mit einem Stöhnen ins Wasser und rührte sich nicht mehr. Buck war vor Staunen sprachlos. Der Marshal schien ja doch zu etwas nütze zu sein.

Es wurde nicht noch einmal auf sie geschossen. Buck gab schließlich das Zeichen weiterzureiten. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie das verlassene Lager. Buck und der Marshal stellten sich auf die Flußbrücke, die Mano schon benutzt hatte, um von einem Lagerteil in den anderen zu gelangen. Die anderen sahen sich um.

Sam lief genau auf Manos Zeichnung zu. Er hockte sich in den Sand und betrachtete sie eingehend. „He, Buck, ich habe etwas entdeckt", rief er dann.

Buck und der Marshal kamen heran.

Buck hockte sich neben Sam in den Sand. „Is 'ne Schildkröte, was?" fragte er fröhlich.

„Ja", bestätigte der Vorarbeiter.

„Hübsch", meinte Buck.

„Für mich ist das ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln", brummte der Marshal ungehalten.

Buck sah zu ihm auf. „Aber uns wird damit verraten, daß unser Freund Mano Montoya hier gewesen ist."

„Dem ich den Laufpaß gegeben habe?" fragte Packer mißtrauisch.

„Genau dem", bestätigte Buck. „Mir ist niemand über den Weg gelaufen, der so hübsche Bildchen zeichnet wie Manolito. Er sitzt irgendwo rum, nimmt sich ein Stückchen Holz und zeichnet. Stimmt's, Sam?"

„Keine Frage, das ist von ihm", bestätigte der Vorarbeiter.

„Dann hatte ich also recht", sagte Packer. „Er ist auf Seiten der Banditen und kämpft gegen uns."

Sam stand auf. „Wenn das stimmt, müßte das Wasser den Berg hinauffließen, und das werden wir kaum erleben."

„Sie sagen doch, das ist von ihm?" fragte der Marshal verwirrt.

Sam nickte. „Ist es auch."

Buck stand nun ebenfalls auf und sah Packer an. „Gar kein Zweifel, aber unser Freund Mano ist ausgekocht und raffiniert. Sam", wandte er sich dann an den Vorarbeiter, „was heißt „Schildkröte" eigentlich auf mexikanisch?"

Sam gab die Frage weiter an Pedro, der den Auflauf bemerkt hatte und zu ihnen gekommen war. „Pedro, cómo se dice Schildkröte?"

„Tortuga."

„Tortuga", wiederholte Sam. Er sah Buck erwartungsvoll an.

„Aha. Eine stillgelegte Mine etwas weiter östlich von hier heißt so", erklärte Buck und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Früher ein beliebtes Versteck der Banditen. Ich ahne beinahe, daß sich die Halunken dorthin verkrochen haben."

„Sie glauben, Montoya gibt uns damit einen Wink?" fragte Packer ungläubig.

„Ja, Sir, das glaube ich felsenfest."

„Und wenn er uns eine Falle stellen will?"

Buck legte die Hand an seinen Revolver. Seine Augen sprühten Funken. „Sagen Sie sowas nicht nochmal, Marshal", erwiderte er drohend.

Buck mußte Packer nun unmißverständlich klarmachen, daß Mano kein Verräter war, damit sein Schwager nicht „aus Versehen" erschossen wurde, wenn sie die Banditen stellten. Er würde sogar so weit gehen, sich mit dem Gesetzeshüter zu duellieren, um Manolito zu schützen.

Packer überlegte. Er stand schon wieder mit Buck Cannon auf Kriegsfuß. Und nach allem, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, mußte er einräumen, daß er Montoya falsch eingeschätzt haben könnte. „Gut, meinetwegen", gab er resigniert nach. „Lassen wir uns überraschen." Er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Pferd.

„Die Jungs sollen sich fertigmachen und aufsitzen, Sam", gab Buck seine Anweisungen. „Wir reiten zur Tortuga-Mine."

Der Vorarbeiter nickte bestätigend. „Sofort."

xx

Sam kam von seinem Erkundungsgang zurück. „Die sind tatsächlich da", erklärte er. „Gleich hinter dem kleinen Hügel. Auf dieser Seite ist eine Wache, die müssen wir loswerden."

„Das übernehme ich", ließ sich Packer vernehmen.

„Ganz allein, Marshal?" fragte Buck provozierend.

Packer ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab, sondern ging stattdessen einfach los.

„Ihnen bleibt nur ein Fluchtweg", überlegte Sam, „der Weg durch den Canyon. Ich glaube, den könne zwei Mann blockieren. Reno und ich werden das übernehmen."

Buck legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Viel Glück, Sam."

Der Marshal schlich sich inzwischen an den Wachposten heran, der das Tal bewachte, aber nicht an seine Rückendeckung dachte. Buck hatte den Verdacht, daß er schlief. Das wurde dem Posten zum Verhängnis. Er hörte Packer erst, als der Marshal genau hinter ihm war und zuschlug. Die Wache stürzte bewußtlos zu Boden - in ein paar Metern Tiefe. Die Bürgerwehr duckte sich und wartete ab, ob jemand etwas bemerkt hatte. Als alles ruhig blieb, schlossen die anderen zu Packer auf.

„Die fühlen sich verdammt sicher, Marshal", meinte Buck. „Die rechnen bestimmt nicht mit einem Angriff."

Packer sah Sam und Reno hinterher. „Wo wollen die beiden hin?"

„Runter, den Fluchtweg blockieren."

„Gut", stimmte Packer zu. „Die sitzen wie die Maus in der Falle. Es gibt keinen weiteren Ausgang. Wir müssen versuchen, uns zu dem Massiv vorzuschleichen." Er zeigte auf das Plateau direkt vor ihnen. „Von dort können wir sie fertigmachen, bevor die wissen, was gespielt wird." Er wandte sich zu Buck um. „Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Buck lächelte. „Nicht, daß ich wüßte."

xx

Mano saß auf einem Felsen mitten im Tal. Er hielt den polierten Lauf seiner Pistole in der Hand und rasierte sich. Er ließ sich Zeit dabei. Das Rasieren war auch nicht seine Hauptbeschäftigung. Er behielt die Felsen im Auge, auf denen die Bürgerwehr erscheinen mußte. Und ganz nebenbei saß er so, daß er El Lobo, der neben ihm am Feuer schlief, den Blick verdeckte. Mano sah die Wache zu Boden fallen und wußte, daß es Zeit war, die Rasur zu beenden. Gerade als er sein Messer wegsteckte, krachte der erste Schuß. Dann folgte ein Kugelhagel, daß den Banditen hören und sehen verging. Mano ging neben El Lobo in Deckung.

„Muchachos, aufgesessen!" rief der Bandenchef. Er rannte seinen Männern nach zu den Pferden.

Mano blieb, wo er war, froh, daß Lobo ihn nicht als Schutzschild benutzte. Einer von Lobos Banditen rannte auf Manolito zu und warf sich neben ihn.

„Vorwärts, hombre, vorwärts!" rief Mano ihm zu den Pferden zeigend zu.

„Gib mir Deckung", bat der Mann und lief los. Mano stellte ihm ein Bein. Der Mann fiel schreiend ins Feuer. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, traf ihn eine Kugel, und Mano war dieser Sorge auch ledig.

Bei den Pferden erging es den Banditen nicht besser. Sam und Reno schossen sie aus den Sätteln, als ob sie Schießbudenfiguren wären.

Während die Bürgerwehr systematisch unter den Banditen aufräumte, sah sich El Lobo nach einem Versteck um. Er hielt es für das beste, erst einmal in der Schlucht zu bleiben. Als der Kugelhagel schließlich endete, hatte er noch immer nichts geeignetes gefunden. Als er Buck auf sich zukommen sah, warf er sich hinter den nächsten Felsen.

xx

„Manolito!" rief Buck fröhlich und suchte die Gegend ab. Das Tal war nicht allzu groß. Sein Schwager mußte ihn früher oder später hören.

„Mano!" rief Buck noch einmal. Er sah einen Mann am Boden liegen und lief zu ihm. Buck war erleichtert, als er feststellte, daß der Tote ein Bandit war. Er nahm dessen Waffe an sich und sah sich um. Dann lief er weiter, genau auf Lobos Versteck zu.

Buck wurde unruhig, als er seinen Freund nicht fand. War der Schwager doch ins Kreuzfeuer geraten? „Mano!" rief er besorgt und vergaß alle Vorsicht. Ein Stein traf die Felsplatte vor ihm. Buck ließ sich fallen. Dann sah er in die Richtung, aus der die Warnung gekommen war. Er erkannte den Marshal, der auf einen Felsen vor Buck deutete und ihm zu verstehen gab, daß er in einem Bogen darauf zuschleichen würde.

Buck steckte den zweiten Revolver in sein Holster, behielt dabei aber den Felsen vor ihm scharf im Auge. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch. Buck drehte sich blitzschnell um, seine eigene Waffe im Anschlag. Der andere erstarrte.

„Na endlich, Mano", flüsterte Buck erleichtert. „Komm her. Na komm", winkte er seinem Freund zu.

Als Mano sah, daß Buck seinen Finger vom Abzug genommen hatte, kam er heran. „Wie geht's uns denn?" grinste er.

„Wo warst du so lange?" fragte Buck immer noch flüsternd.

„Ich mußte einen kleinen Ritt mitmachen. Erzähl ich dir später", flüsterte Mano zurück.

Buck lächelte seinen Schwager an. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Danke für die Mitteilung. Du zeichnest hübsche Bildchen."

Mano nickte zurück. „Warum kommt ihr so spät?" regte er sich auf und erhob sich halb. „Es ging mir fast an den Kragen."

„Pst. Mund halten." Buck drückte Manos Kopf nach unten. „Duck dich! Da drüben hinter dem Felsen hält sich jemand versteckt."

„Vielleicht unser Freund, El Lobo", mutmaßte der Schwager.

Buck machte eine vage Handbewegung und hob die Schultern, dann spannte er seinen Revolver.

Lobo konzentrierte sich in seinem Versteck auf Buck und Mano. Er versuchte, anhand der Geräusche zu erkennen, was vorging. Sekunden, nachdem er undeutlich Buck den Revolver spannen gehört hatte, hörte er, wie in seinem Rücken ganz deutlich ein Gewehr schußbereit gemacht wurde. Er drehte sich langsam um, ließ seinen Revolver fallen und hob lachend die Hände.

„Na, was habe ich gesagt. El Lobo", grinste Manolito in seinem Versteck.

„Unser ‚Freund'", lachte Buck zurück.

xx

Blue, der auf dem Dach Wache schob, sah sie als erster. „He, Pa, da kommt ein Trupp Reiter!" rief er.

Big John trat aus dem Haus. Er rief nach seiner Frau, als er sah, daß es Buck und Mano waren, die sich vom Haupttrupp abgesetzt hatten und durch das Tor stoben.

„Sie sind zurück", lächelte John und umarmte Victoria.

„Hallo, Onkel Buck", rief Blue ihnen vom Dach entgegen.

Buck winkte. Zusammen mit Mano hielt er vor John an. „Wir haben ihn erwischt, John. Was sagst du nun?" fragte er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Großartig, gratuliere", freute sich sein Bruder. „Wo habt ihr ihn geschnappt?"

„Diesseits, nicht in Mexiko. In der alten Tortuga-Mine", antwortete Buck. Er zeigte grinsend auf Mano. „Dieser verschlagene, gerissene Bursche hatte sie dorthin gelockt."

„Danke, Buck." Victoria kam zu ihm und küßte ihn auf die Wange.

Big John reichte seinem Schwager die Hand. „Das werde ich dir nie vergessen, Mano."

„Keine Ursache, Mr. Cannon", erwiderte Manolito. John schlug ihm kurz auf die Schulter, dann wandte er sich dem Haupttrupp zu, der inzwischen herangekommen war.

Victoria kam zu ihrem Bruder gelaufen und umarmte ihn. „Danke, Manolito."

„Porqué?" fragte er sie lächelnd und zuckte die Schultern. „Was war denn schon dabei?"

„Du hast es für mich getan", strahlte Victoria.

Big John reichte seinem Vorarbeiter die Hand. „Danke, Sam. Euch auch, Jungs", wandte er sich an den Rest der Crew, dann drehte er sich zu Packer um. „Marshal, Sie sollten absteigen und sich erstmal ausruhen."

„Sehr freundlich, Mr. Cannon", entgegnete Packer. „Aber ich möchte meinen Gefangenen so schnell wie möglich abliefern."

Big John schüttelte auch ihm die Hand. „Gratuliere zum Erfolg."

„Danke. Aber ich gebe offen zu, ohne Ihren Bruder hätte ich das niemals geschafft."

Buck blickte überrascht zu ihm auf.

„Sollte ich nochmal in dieser Gegend zu tun haben", fuhr Packer fort, „werde ich mich wieder an ihn wenden. Irgendwelche Einwände?" fragte er Buck.

Buck lachte. „Nicht, daß ich wüßte."

„Adios", verabschiedete sich der Marshal.

Buck tippte sich an seinen Hut. „Adios."

Mano trat lachend zu Lobo.

„Das habe ich dir zu verdanken, Manolito." Lobo streckte ihm seine gefesselten Hände entgegen. „Aber vielleicht läufst du mir nochmal über den Weg."

Mano machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Durchaus möglich."

„Vorwärts!" rief Sam ungeduldig. Er, Joe, der Marshal und Lobo wendeten ihre Pferde und ritten in Richtung Stadt. Mano blickte ihnen nach. Buck und John kamen zu ihm.

„Männer wie den brauchen wir hier", sagte Big John.

„Ja", stimmte Buck ihm zu. „Packer ist ein verdammt zäher Bursche."

Das mußte er wohl sein, wenn er es fertig gebracht hatte, unter solch schlechten Voraussetzungen Bucks Respekt zu erlangen.

„Das kann man wohl sagen", sprach Big John seine Gedanken aus und fügte grinsend hinzu, „Hilfssheriff." Dann hielt er es aber doch für besser, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Buck sah ihm verblüfft nach. „Hilfs-?"

Mano lachte, hauchte Buck auf die Brust und polierte einen imaginären Stern. Als sein Freund empört die Faust hob, legte ihm Mano, noch immer lachend, eine beschwichtigende Hand auf die Schulter. Dann machte auch er sich aus dem Staub.

Buck sah ihm hinterher. Er polierte den imaginären Stern nach, dann mußte auch er lachen.

xx

A huge thank you

to Ann who encouraged me to write down the episodes;

to Louise who provided the English dialogue transcript;

and to Jane who did the proofreading and asked the right questions.


End file.
